


Ti ricordi di me?

by rixbob12



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Amnesia, Background Les Amis de l'ABC, Background Slash, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:32:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rixbob12/pseuds/rixbob12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Enj! Ti sei svegliato!” urla, abbracciandolo stretto.<br/>Dovrebbe rispondere all’abbraccio, lo sa.<br/>Invece tutto ciò che dice è “Chi è Enj?”<br/>È in quel momento che Grantaire capisce che c’è qualcosa che non va.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ti ricordi di me?

Ha superato il limite, questa volta Enjolras non accetterà le sue patetiche scuse, i suoi vani tentativi di sistemare le cose.

Quando si erano messi insieme Enjolras si era convinto che l’avrebbe cambiato, si era convinto che lui ce l’avrebbe fatta.

Si era sbagliato, lo capiva solo adesso, certe persone non si possono cambiare, certe persone, semplicemente, devono essere lasciate a sguazzare nella loro stupidità e ignoranza e cinismo e...

Era così arrabbiato.

Aveva sprecato tre anni _, tre anni,_ della sua vita cercando di cambiarlo; si era trasferito da lui, gli era stato vicino, ma lui _niente_.

Guidare un po’, ecco l’unica cosa che, adesso, potrebbe calmarlo. Si, si, deve decisamente calmarsi... solo che Grantaire è stato _così_ stupido e lui è _così_ arrabbiato e...

Non, vede, Enjolras, il camion venirgli addosso.

 

“-quanto ci metterà a-” dice una voce.

C’è troppa luce, troppa luce per tenere gli occhi aperti

“Non lo sappiamo” risponde un’altra voce, ma i suoi occhi sono già chiusi.

 

Si sveglia qualche altra volta, ma c’è sempre troppa luce.

Vorrebbe sapere quante volte si è svegliato, ma non le conta, non ce la fa, sa solo che c’è luce, c’è troppa luce.

 

C’è un ragazzo seduto su una sedia, accanto a lui.

Sta dormendo, il ragazzo, eppure non sembra tranquillo, sembra preoccupato.

Si è appoggiato al letto con le braccia. La testa del ragazzo è lì, a pochi centimetri dal suo corpo.

Non dovrebbe essere su quel letto.

Nessuno dei due dovrebbe.

Perché è su quel letto?

Non lo ricorda.

Sa solo che non dovrebbe esserci.

Chiude gli occhi; forse è tutto un brutto sogno, forse tra poco si sveglierà, e si troverà nella sua camera, chissà, magari addormentandosi...

 

Si sveglia di nuovo, e la testa gli fa male, molto male.

C’è di nuovo luce, ma è sopportabile, molto più sopportabile delle altre volte.

Il ragazzo è ancora accanto al suo letto, dorme ancora. Dovrebbe svegliarlo, lo sa.  
Invece resta a fissarlo: i riccioli scuri, le mani callose, il collo sporco di vernice, come se non si fosse lavato bene via il colore, la barba ispida e le guance rosse da ubriacone.

Lo scuote piano, quello sbadiglia e apre gli occhi azzurrissimi, impastati dal sonno. Eppure quella stanchezza svanisce non appena lo vede sveglio e cosciente.

Gli butta le braccia al collo, e lui non sa come reagire.

“Enj! Ti sei svegliato!” urla, abbracciandolo stretto.

Dovrebbe rispondere all’abbraccio, lo sa.

Invece tutto ciò che dice è “Chi è Enj?”

È in quel momento che Grantaire capisce che c’è qualcosa che non va.

 

_Amnesia retrograda transitoria_ , gli hanno detto, e lui le ha ripetute decine di volte quelle parole, come un mantra.

Perché Grantaire non ha altro a cui aggrapparsi, lo sa, non può aggrapparsi ad altro che alla speranza che Enjolras _ricordi_ , prima o poi.

È stato il trauma cranico, gli hanno detto -o meglio, hanno detto a Joly, perché lui non riusciva ad ascoltarli- hanno detto che recupererà la memoria, ma non sanno quando; gli hanno detto che è stato l’incidente.

Grantaire vorrebbe crederci, vorrebbe credere che non è colpa sua, della loro stupida litigata, se adesso Enjolras è disteso in un letto d’ospedale senza sapere chi sia.

Ma non lo dice, non può dirlo ad alta voce, chi è lui per stare male quando Enjolras ha la testa fasciata e non riesce ad alzarsi dal letto?

“Ti ricordi di me?” gli chiede un giorno, Enjolras lo guarda.

Non lo riconosce e Grantaire lo sa, ma sperare non costa niente. Strano detto da lui che non ha mai sperato.

Non lo riconosce e Grantaire lo sa, ma quando lo sguardo di Enjolras si posa su di lui distante, non può non considerarsi deluso.

Sperare è inutile.

(Eppure continua a farlo)

Incontra tutti gli Amis, uno alla volta. Grantaire non c’è mai in camera quando lo fa, non vuole vedere negli occhi dei suoi amici –o peggio, in quelli di Enjolras - il momento in cui si accorgeranno che il biondo non li riconosce.

Non lo vuole vedere, eppure è fin troppo chiaro quando escono dalla stanza. Quando è uscito Jehan gli è sembrato quasi che avesse gli occhi lucidi.

Lo abbraccia, Jehan, quella volta “Non sarà così per sempre” gli sussurra nell’orecchio, e allora Grantaire capisce che non sta piangendo per se stesso; sta piangendo per Grantaire.

 

Grantaire è dimagrito in ospedale e gli sono spuntate le occhiaie. Si guarda allo specchio quasi tutti i giorni, sa di avere un aspetto orrendo, peggiore ogni giorno che passa, ma almeno, ogni giorno che passa, Enjolras sembra stare meglio, nel suo letto; non ricorda ancora niente, ma almeno le sue guancie tornano rosa, e per Grantaire conta solo questo.

È Joly a costringerlo a tornare a casa, almeno per fare una vera dormita. E Grantaire la fa, una vera dormita, e fa pure una doccia, mangia un vero pasto.

Alla fine si sente un po’ meglio, ma solo un po’.

Aveva passato quattro giorni in ospedale, quelle dieci ore che si concede in casa sua, in casa _loro_ , gli sembrano quasi un furto.

Corre di nuovo in ospedale. Gli basta vedere Enjolras per capire che non ricorda, ancora.

 

Rimangono quasi una settimana in ospedale, il dottore gli ha detto di comportarsi normalmente, come se non fosse successo niente, quando torneranno a casa. Ha detto che questo lo aiuterà.

Ma come fa a comportarsi normalmente quando Enjolras lo guarda in quel modo?

 

È debole, Enjolras, quando lascia l’ospedale a braccetto con Bahorel e Grantaire, i medici gli hanno raccomandato di non farlo stancare.

E Grantaire lo fa, gli porta la colazione, il pranzo e la cena a letto, lo aiuta a spostarsi per la casa, si prende cura di lui come non faceva da tanto tempo.

Sa come fare, sa cosa fare, Enjolras lo ha fatto tante volte per lui, quando era troppo ubriaco per reggersi in piedi.

Lo ha salvato tante volte, Enjolras, e ora per colpa sua è quasi morto. Come può perdonarsi una cosa del genere?

La risposta è una sola, lo sa: non può.

 

Hanno delle foto, sul comodino, sono lì da prima dell’incidente, ma Grantaire non le guarda più da tanto tempo, quasi non si ricorda che ci sono.

Per questo quando vede Enjolras tenerne una in mano rimane per un attimo stupito.

“Dov’eravamo?” gli chiede Enjolras

Grantaire si avvicina, guarda la foto e gli scappa un risolino. Si siede accanto a Enjolras sul letto, prendendo in mano la foto.

Ricorda quella foto, gliel’aveva scattata Joly tre anni fa. Si erano da poco messi insieme, sorridevano felici verso la macchina.

Sembra un’altra vita, forse lo è.

“Al Musain” risponde e sorride Grantaire, ricordando quella sera.

Vorrebbe dirgli che, subito dopo quella foto, si erano baciati, anzi, Enjolras lo aveva baciato. “Ti amo” gli aveva detto.

Vorrebbe dirglielo, ma non può, come può dirgli tutto questo, dopo che lo ha quasi fatto ammazzare?

Gli passa in fretta la foto, non può guardare quei quattro occhi azzurri, così felici.

“Stai bene, Grantaire?” chiede Enjolras

“Sto bene” risponde Grantaire, poi esce.

 

(Scappa da quegli occhi azzurri che non lo conoscono più, Grantaire, ma ammetterlo fa troppo male)

 

“Ti ricordi di me?” glielo chiede ogni sera, ogni volta Enjolras dice di no.

Ogni sera Grantaire continua a chiederglielo.

 

Non ha smesso di pensare a quella foto Grantaire, neanche ora che sono passate quasi due settimane.

Enjolras adesso ricorda qualcosa, ma non tanto.

Ricorda i suoi ideali, ovviamente, Grantaire si era stupito che non ricordasse neanche quelli all’inizio; ricorda di saper cantare, ogni tanto lo fa; ricorda piccoli episodi della sua infanzia, ma gli ultimi anni, gli ultimi anni non li ricorda quasi per niente.

Non ricorda nessuno degli Amis, non ricorda Grantaire, non ricorda il Musain.

Eppure, forse, Grantaire ha un’idea per fargliele ricordare queste cose.

 

Guarda orgoglioso la parete, anzi, le pareti. È soddisfatto del suo lavoro. In realtà, non riesce a capire come ha fatto a tenere quelle pareti bianche per tutti quegli anni; adesso, così colorate, sono decisamente migliori.

“Grantaire? Che stai facendo? Ti ho chiamato cinque vo-“ comincia Enjolras, entrando in soggiorno.

Si blocca davanti alla soglia, fissa confuso la stanza, trattiene improvvisamente il respiro. Perché non ricorda tutte quelle foto appese alle pareti? Ha forse avuto un’altra amnesia?

“Oh, Apollo!” risponde Grantaire, sorridendo “Vuoi aiutarmi? Le sto ancora attaccando” dice, porgendogli alcuni pezzi di carta.

Sono foto, come quelle che Grantaire ha appeso per tutto il salotto: rappresentano loro due, gli Amis, ci sono addirittura alcune foto di Montparnasse e Gavroche

“Che è successo qui?” chiede Enjolras “Perché stai attaccando tutte queste foto?”

“Aiutami, dai” dice Grantaire, senza rispondergli “Ti prego”

Enjolras sbuffa, ma afferra le foto. La prima, in cima alla pila, rappresenta lui stesso con Combeferre e Courfeyrac. Si ferma un attimo a fissarla, sembrano così felici, tutti e tre.

C’è un lago in lontananza e Courfeyrac sta per saltare addosso a Enjolras nella foto.

“Quando l’abbiamo scattata?” chiede a Grantaire

Il ragazzo sorride, guardando la foto “L’anno scorso, Courfeyrac cercava di farsi prendere in braccio da te perché non te lo eri voluto mettere sulle spalle mentre facevamo il bagno” ride, ricordando.

Enjolras vorrebbe ridere con lui.

“Deve essere stata una bella giornata” dice invece

Gli occhi di Grantaire si illuminano “Oh si, lo è stata” risponde “Subito dopo aver scattato questa foto siete finiti tutti e due per terra, e Courf non lasciava che tu ti alzassi” aggiunse, indicando Courfeyrac.

Prende un’altra foto dal mucchio, ci sono tutti gli Amis in posa, con Bossuet al centro, tra Joly e Musichetta “Qui invece eravamo al compleanno di Bossuet, quattro anni fa” racconta Grantaire “A mezzanotte lo abbiamo buttato in piscina insieme a Joly e Chetta, ma alla fine ci siamo buttati tutti. Era marzo e l’acqua era gelata, quel poveretto di Joly si è preso la febbre, è rimasto chiuso in casa per due settimane” ride anche Enjolras, questa volta.

“E in questa?” chiede poi, passandogli un’altra foto, rappresenta Courfeyrac e Combeferre seduti vicini, accanto a un falò

“Ferragosto di tre anni fa” risponde subito Grantaire “L’ha scattata Jehan. erano tipo le quattro di notte, o giù di lì” continua “ci eravamo tutti divisi in gruppetti a parlare, o almeno, quella era l’idea” ride, ma Enjolras non capisce perché “Joly, Bossuet e Chetta erano in una tenda, Marius e Cosette erano andati a fare il bagno... non ho mai capito che fine avessero fatto Montparnasse ed Eponine”

“ E tu?” chiede a bruciapelo Enjolras

“Io... io ero ubriaco da qualche parte, probabilmente” mente Grantaire. Era con Enjolras quando quella foto è stata scattata, festeggiavano il loro primo mese.

Enjolras annuisce, soddisfatto, e gli passa un’altra foto.

Quando finiscono, alcune ore dopo, il pavimento è cosparso di fotografie.

 

Lo fanno spesso, quasi tutte le sere: si siedono in salotto, Enjolras stacca una foto o un disegno di Grantaire dalla parete e si fa raccontare qualcosa su quel disegno o quella foto.

Grantaire, ogni giorno, aspetta impaziente quel momento, perché può sedersi vicino al suo Apollo, e il semplice tocco delle loro gambe lo elettrizza.

Anche Enjolras non aspetta altro che quel momento, perché gli sembra di prendere possesso di nuovo, piano piano, della sua vita.

Perché sembra assurdo, ma quando Grantaire gli racconta qualcosa lui ricorda.

“Ti ricordi di me?” continua a chiedergli ogni sera Grantaire

“Certo che mi ricordo di te” comincia a rispondere Enjolras, perché è vero, comincia a ricordare il cinico del gruppo, l’ubriacone, comincia a ricordare alcuni episodi della loro amicizia, alcune litigate: comincia a ricordare.

Ma ci deve essere di più, lo sa, perché ogni volta Grantaire sembra deluso, anche se gli dice di ricordarsi di lui.

Vorrebbe solo sapere cos’è, quel qualcosa in più.


End file.
